The instant invention relates generally to leveling devices and more specifically it relates to a spirit level accessory for an electric drill.
Numerous leveling devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to level the working axis of various hand tools. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,279; 4,457,078 and 4,4546,549 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.